<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ritual Family by Duochanfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793544">Ritual Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan'>Duochanfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ritual Magic, baby acquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco look at their friends, their family with their own growing family and are unsure if they wish to do the same. Maybe someone may just take that decision from them, giving them their deep-seated wish of a family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all</p><p>Here is a new fic for you all for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang,</p><p>This has some beautiful art with it!</p><p>Thanks to Angel N Darkness for going through this, thank you</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all</p><p>Here is a fic that is part of the EFRB, the art that inspired this little fic was by CoCo, who is amazing, below is the link to the art that inspired this one. Make sure to go over there and admire it as much as I have!<br/>https://thecocoscorner.wordpress.com/2021/01/20/the-ritual-family/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p><p> </p><p>Harry held the new baby close, sighing as he ran a finger gently over silky soft skin, “She’s beautiful,” he complimented as he glanced up at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she is,” she beamed. Her daughter was only four days old; her two-year-old son was already rushing towards them. He had been spending time with Harry and Draco while Hermione and Ron settled Rose into their home.</p><p> </p><p>“Hugo, slow down,” Draco said as he came up behind the toddler and swung him into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Unca Drac, Unca Drac, I’ma big boy!” he giggled as Draco tickled his tummy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are as you’re a big brother now,” he nodded as he walked over to his husband and their friend. “She is gorgeous,” he whispered as he knelt down, keeping Hugo in his arms so he could see his baby sister again.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Ron said as he walked in. </p><p> </p><p>Molly Weasley had quickly taken over the kitchen to cook, and her husband followed. Telling everyone that he was going to be the taste tester for their meal. Not that anything would be bad. Fred and George were out in the garden with most of the adult Weasleys, and their assorted spouses, entertaining most of the children. The oldest of those children was Teddy Lupin, the seven-year-old was as smart as his father, but there was a clumsiness about him that reminded everyone of them of his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda was seated across from the group as she asked, “When are you and Draco going to have some children?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco froze. It was a topic that they talked about often, but so far, they had done nothing about it. Both of them came up with various reasons to put off the decision even longer. “Oh, erm,” Harry stumbled as he looked down at Rose, “We…”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re unsure, Auntie Andy,” Draco was the one to finally answer, standing up and settling Hugo on his hip, “We’re still trying to decide how we should.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there are a few options,” Andromeda stated.</p><p> </p><p>“We know,” Draco nodded, wanting to find a way to get out of this talk.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny walked in and laughed as she saw the look on their faces, “Do you want children or not?” she asked them, sitting down. Every single Weasley had a child, at least one. With only Charlie having the most with his husband, that he told no one about until after the war. They had four children together, two sets of twins. Much to Fred and George’s delight. It only added to the twins, their own twins, they had with their respective spouses Lee Jordan and Angelina Weasley. Fleur and Bill were hoping for a third soon. While Percy had the one as well.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thinking of all the children he was Uncle to shook his head, “We have so many nieces and nephews, why-“</p><p> </p><p>“Cut the crap,” Ginny rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Crap, crap,” Hugo laughed as he clapped his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Ginny!” Hermione admonished her friend and sister-in-law.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she said, though she didn’t sound sorry at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Crap! Crap! Crap!” Hugo giggled as he continued to shout for all to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hugo,” Hermione said, her voice going stern, “No more of that word, it’s bad,” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Swory mummy,” he pouted as he looked at his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, Hugo,” she smiled, waiting a moment for him to smile back before looking back at Harry, “You know, having children is fine,” she reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“We know, we… we do want children,” Harry said, Draco nodding along with him.</p><p> </p><p>“We do, we just… we’re waiting,” Draco said, this time Harry was nodding in agreement with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Hermione said with the patience of a saint, “You and Draco have mentioned children on and off since you married three years ago. Both of you want children, so why are you waiting?” she asked the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked over at them, “Yeah, why are you waiting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because you don’t know which route to go?” Ginny asked the two, all three of them cornering the married couple.</p><p> </p><p>“I… er… it’s-“ Harry cut himself off, a panicked look in his eyes. Draco felt much the same.</p><p> </p><p>“You have surrogacy,” Hermione answered, “Then there is adoption, though that’s hard to do in the Wizarding world, as not have family that they are given to. But there are occasionally children that need a good home,” she added, nodding a few times, “And then there is-“</p><p> </p><p>“The Ritual,” Andromeda smiled, “I have seen it happen a few times. It’s how Ted and I were able to have Nymphodora. I couldn’t carry to term, so it was the only way open to us,” she told the two.</p><p> </p><p>“We… we know of the different ways, we’re just waiting,” Harry told them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re waiting for when it’s the right time for us. At the moment it isn’t,” Draco added, smiling at them all.</p><p> </p><p>The four adults in the room looked at the couple. It was the same thing they said each and every single time. No matter when they were asked. And each of the four knew why the couple said one thing. That there was something else behind their hesitation in making a decision on what to do.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>It was two weeks later when Hermione rushed to Harry and Draco’s home. “Draco,” she said as she held Rose in one arm and Hugo clutched tightly in the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, is everything alright?” he asked, shocked at the state she was in.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry and Ron were on a raid; they were both hurt. You must have had the floo on silent since they asked me to come and see you,” her voice was shaking as she told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay,” he murmured going pale as he listened, “Erm, we… we should take the kids to Molly, she’ll be able to look after them,” he nodded, hurrying from the room and calling out, “Teddy!”, the young seven-year-old was staying with him and Harry for the week.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Draco,” Teddy called out as he ran out of the playroom that had been done up for him. The house-elf they employed, watching over the child as Draco did a little bit of the paperwork that came with the Malfoy Family holdings.</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy, you’re going to have to and stay with Molly for a little while. I need to go and do something,” he smiled, trying to make sure that the child didn’t notice that something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he nodded, still smiling as Draco led him towards the office, where Hermione was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione led the way through the floo. Draco walked out of the fireplace after her, Teddy secure in his arms. Hermione put Rose in the bassinet that was always kept in the living room of the burrow. They could hear Molly in the kitchen. Setting Hugo down as well, Teddy being set beside him. The two children went to the toy corner and began to play. Draco used the spell that would keep them there. And followed Hermione to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, Draco,” Molly smiled. The red-headed witch looked at the two of them. It didn’t take long for her smile to drop when she saw the worried looks on their faces, “What’s happened?” she asked the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“We just got word from the Auror office, the raid that the two were on went belly up,” Hermione answered her.</p><p> </p><p>“I had the floo on silent, so Hermione had to come and tell me that they were hurt,” Draco added, looking towards Hermione, and hoping for a bit more information.</p><p> </p><p>“The two were in the main raiding party and the intel was bad,” Hermione began to explain, “there were more wizards there than first thought. So, they had to fight three times as many, according to Seamus. The two were hurt when one of them used a blasting spell near where they were hiding.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, it hit them? The spell?” Molly asked, clutching as her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“No, just the wall next to them. It collapsed on them. But they're okay. Said that they were still conscious when they were taken to St Mungo’s. So, they’re being treated there at the moment,” she answered, reassuring Molly that both of the men were going to be fine. Though there was still that worry that something could have gone wrong while they were talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, leave the children here and go and make sure that they’re fine. I can keep the three of them overnight,” Molly said as she began to usher the two towards the living room where the floo was.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Molly,” Draco said, kissing the woman’s cheek before heading through the floo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that boy,” Molly chuckled as Hermione soon followed him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Draco rushed through St Mungo’s, heading towards the right floor and waited for a healer to come and get them after they had informed the staff that they were there. The two of them didn’t have to wait as long as they feared.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs Weasley, Mr Potter Malfoy?” the healer asked as soon as he spotted the two after walking out of the ward corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Draco nodded as the two of them walked towards him, “How are they?” he asked, worried for Harry and for Ron.</p><p> </p><p>“They are doing well, treatment is almost over,” he smiled at the two of them, “Mr Potter Malfoy has a broken arm and leg, but they are already being healed up. He also has a concussion, so we are going to have him in overnight to make sure everything is fine. Mr Weasley is much the same, though he only has a broken arm. We’re doing the same with him and keeping him in overnight. Both of them should be absolutely fine by morning.”</p><p> </p><p>The two slumped where they stood, gripping at each other for the silent support that they were. This had happened a number of times in the past few years. But each time the two would be each other’s support when their husbands got hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re going to be fine,” Draco murmured, Hermione nodding along with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go and see them?” Hermione asked next.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, we’ll take you to them, they’re both awake, and word of warning, visiting times will end in around an hour,” the healer said as he led the way to the room that the two of them were in.</p><p> </p><p>“Harrison.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ronald.”</p><p> </p><p>Were the two calls as soon as they were inside the room. Their husbands on their beds, looking wide eyes and almost scared as their spouses headed towards them. Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband and held him, “Don’t keep doing this to me Ron,” she murmured, eyes filling with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, ‘Mione,” he murmured, rubbing her back with his good arm. The other had been immobilised to make sure the potion worked properly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just stop scaring me like this,” she told him, leaning backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he carried on, trying to reassure her that everything was fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Draco said, approaching him and carefully hugging him, kissing his cheek and then his lips, “You really need to stop this,” he muttered, sighing and shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Drake,” he told him, smiling sleepily, “It just happened, one minute everything was fine, and then it all went to hell,” he muttered, sighing as he felt Draco lean against him that little bit more. The solid weight of his husband against him, reminding him that he was safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Just, be careful, I don’t want to lose you, Harry,” Draco said softly, as he let his husband go and sat beside him, taking hold of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“You won’t, Draco, you won’t, I’ll make sure of that,” Harry yawned, but instead of giving in to sleep, he turned towards Draco and began to talk, asking about Teddy and how Draco’s day had been. He missed being with his husband and godson each day while he worked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few days since Harry had been released from the hospital and he still had another couple of days before he would have to go back to work. He walked toward Draco’s office, knowing that his husband was working. He had just left Teddy in the playroom, letting Milly the house-elf watch over him for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” Harry said, as he knocked and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Draco smiled, as he looked at him, “What are you doing standing there like you’re scared to come in,” he muttered, seeing the apprehensive look on his husband’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I want to talk to you about something. It could mean a few changes,” he said as he walked in, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Draco said, putting down his quill and setting aside his work and waiting for Harry to sit down somewhere. He went over to the sofa and joined Harry as soon as he sat down. “So, you going to tell me?” he asked him, taking hold of Harry’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Harry began hesitantly, “I’ve been thinking, after this one. I know that I’m still… young and that. But I think I might like to leave the Aurors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave?” Draco blinked, he had thought of almost a dozen things that Harry might want to talk about, but leaving his job. Something he had wanted to do when he was at school.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded, “Draco, I don’t want to take a chance that I might not come home to you. I know it's your biggest fear about me being an Auror, I know it's Hermione’s as well.” He sighed heavily, “it’s something I’ve been thinking about for the last few months.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have,” Draco murmured, still a little shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I want to do something different, something that won’t give you a heart attack whenever you get a floo call from someone,” he said, trying to joke.</p><p> </p><p>“It… it would be nice,” he agreed, nodding, and then looking up at Harry. He smiled, “Whatever you what to do, Harry, you know I’m behind you,” he reassured him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry smiled back, “thank you. I’m still thinking about it all. Want to talk to Ron, as he is my partner out in the field,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Draco agreed, “talk it over and give it a good think through. You don’t need to make a decision because of what happened. You need to make it because it will make you happier,” he said, kissing him lightly, “Now, go and spend some time with Teddy, “I know he’s missed being here and being with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I miss him when he’s not here as well,” Harry agreed, getting up, “Thanks for listening, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed as he stood, “Harry, we’re married, whatever is on your mind you can always come to me. We’re a partnership,” he reminded him, kissing him once more, “Now, go and have a bit of fun while I finish off this paperwork so I can join in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit,” Harry smiled as he then left Draco to do his paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>Harry was back at work, though it was mostly paperwork he was stuck doing, along with Ron. He kept glancing at his friend since they had met that morning. He sighed, putting down his quill once more, “Hey Ron, wanna go for lunch?” he asked him. It was time for lunch, anyway. And the two had a tendency to work over lunch and just have something at their desk.</p><p> </p><p>Ron glanced up, “Yeah, sure, I think I’m going cross-eyed with all the paperwork,” he grumbled as he stood up, yawning and stretching.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them left the office, decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for Lunch. Most of the time they would drop the robes and head into Muggle London for a meal. But this time they decided on somewhere different. “Hey, Tom!” Harry called out to the old man that was now at the desk. His son would soon be taking over the place.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, Ron, what can I get for you?” he asked, his usual smile and friendly greeting welcoming them to the place as always.</p><p> </p><p>“Shepherd's pie for me, and some pumpkin juice,” Harry ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have the same!” Ron joined in as they went to find a table.</p><p> </p><p>Harry led them to a quiet corner and sat down, “Nice to get out of there,” he murmured, as one of Tom’s bartenders brought over their juice.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,  Harry,” Ron said as he looked at his friend, “Something’s going on, I can tell that much,” he told him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “You’re right, something is going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what is it?” Ron asked, leaning forward, “Are you and Draco finally going to have some children?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Harry blinked, his train of thought broken, “Ron!”</p><p> </p><p>“Legitimate question mate, you keep putting it off on making that decision. I’d like to know why, the real reason, not the bullshit one you tell everyone,” Ron told him, drinking some of his juice, “Ugh, should have had a beer,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“No drinking w-“</p><p> </p><p>“While working, I know the rules,” Ron rolled his eyes, “Now, spill the tea!” he demanded to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Spill the tea?” Harry blinked, “Where the hell did that come from?” he asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, something I heard while I was doing work in Muggle London, means give me the gossip,” he told him, shrugging at the strange look he was getting from his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously,” Harry muttered, “Fine, you want to know. I’m scared, Ron. Neither Draco nor I had good examples of how to be good parents. I… I don’t want to be like the Dursley’s,” he said quietly, looking at his glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, mate, you could never be like them. Look how much all the kids love you. They adore being with you. Staying with you and Draco is a treat for them. Teddy adores it, as does Vicky, when they get a chance to stay with the two of you, they light up. All the kids do. They adore their Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco,” Ron tried his best to reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just nodded, “Anyway,” he said, shaking his head as their food appeared, “I brought you out for another reason,” he told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and what was that?” Ron asked as he began to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thinking about quitting the Aurors, I wanted to let you know that it’s been on my mind recently,” he answered, taking a bite of his food.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the only one. Was going to have you over for dinner next week to tell you the same thing. Have no idea what I’m going to do, Hermione told me I should be a househusband,” he grinned. “To be honest, I’m giving that some serious thought. Hermione makes quite a bit of her work with Draco. So, we could afford to have me home and look after the kids. Mum taught me to cook a while ago as well, so I have that down too,” he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you're going to be a stay-at-home dad,” Harry smiled, knowing that Ron loved his children and hated when he was away from them for any length of time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Ron smiled, “What about you, what do you wanna do?” he asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know. Draco works from home most days, or rather whenever we have the children over. Sooo…” he trailed off, shrugging, “I’ll think of something,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head. There was something he could mention, but he decided against it, he would have a talk with Hermione about the situation. Maybe she would be able to come up with something that would help the two settle their minds when it came to having children.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Draco smiled at the woman as she walked over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” she smiled back as she settled across the desk, “Sorry about taking so long in getting these back to you. I’ve gone through them all and made the notations on everything that you should have your lawyers look at,” she told him, handing over the contracts that he had asked her to look over.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had quickly passed her examinations in becoming a contract wizard. Someone who made sure that all contracts were legal. She enjoyed her work, though she still worked with creatures’ issues within the wizarding world. Draco backed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, you didn’t have to get it to me for another month,” he smiled as he took the papers and set them in the pile of things he needed to look at and send out.</p><p> </p><p>“I needed something to do at home,” she smiled, “I’m getting a little closed in again, though…”</p><p> </p><p>“Though what?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ron’s thinking of quitting the Aurors and remaining at home to look after the children,” she answered him, “I don’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“Harry wants to quit as well,” Draco said before Hermione could say anything more, “He doesn’t know what he’s going to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Children?” she queried, though Draco immediately shook his head. “You’re scared, aren’t you?” she asked, though to Draco it sounded more like a statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he admitted, looking away, “I’m scared, I know we look after Teddy for a week each month, but it’s… it’s not the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t fully the same thing. But Draco, I know you and Harry would be wonderful parents to any child you had,” she smiled, thinking of the children and how they loved being with the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” he shrugged, “Hermione, I don’t know, if… if we have a child, we do but… I don’t know about making that… decision,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Basically, if a child falls into your lap then you’d go along with it?” Hemione said, trying to get a feel for what the two were thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that,” he shrugged, knowing that really there was no chance that would happen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, shaking her head, she’d have to have a good talk with Ron, maybe together they would be able to come up with something. “How’s it feel to have Teddy gone?” she asked, trying a different track.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s always hard when he goes home. Miss having him here, he… livens the place up a lot,” Draco smiled. “It was nice having Harry home while he was here as well. They had a lot of fun. Harry was teaching him how to fly. Though don’t mention that to Auntie Andy, she didn’t want him learning until he was ten.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, “there is no way Harry would wait that long before teaching him. I’m surprised he waited until Teddy was seven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same here,” Draco nodded, “he brought Teddy’s first broom when he was two, Auntie Andy wouldn’t let Harry give it to him. It’s still in the broom cupboard. Would you let Hugo have it?” he asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“It comes with a load of safety charms for toddlers. They can only hover, and they are stuck on the broom and the parent controls it,” he said, and then thought for a moment, “You know those bike things you see, the tricycles with the pushing thing on them?” he asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, I know what you mean, they’re in the muggle world,” she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Think of something as safe as that, but not looking like it,” he snorted, “Trust me, they’re safe, I had one when I was a toddler as well. Was using that before I turned two,” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it,” she answered, knowing that in the end, Ron would jump at it. Since she had stopped him from doing the same for Hugo’s first birthday.</p><p> </p><p>“May as well get some use out of it, and who better to have it than Hugo. If he’s anything like Ron, he’s going to love it,” Draco chuckled at the unsure look on his friend's face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Hermione hummed, “I need to get back, but the last of it should be done in less than a week,” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Hermione, and make sure to talk to Ron,” he added as she got up.</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” she smiled as she headed towards the floo room and left. Leaving Draco to his thoughts and to his paperwork.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed as Seamus lamented his lost love once more. His latest partner had broken up with him. “Really, Seamus, you should just take a break from finding the one,” he suggested, shaking his head at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, how am I meant to find my fated one, the love of my life, if I don’t date people!” he grumbled, resting his head on the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Seamus, Seamus,” Dean said, patting his best friend on the back in commiseration.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand, Dean,” Seamus muttered, glancing at him, “You have Ginny, and I… I want that too; I want someone I can come home to and snuggle and love and do all the cute things with.” </p><p> </p><p>“I may have Ginny,” Dean said softly, “To the two of us, there is something missing,” he murmured. It didn’t take a Muggle Scientist that the young man was talking about Seamus. The Irishman never even gave the two a look after they had started dating. No matter how many times Ginny and Dean had been together and apart, tried to talk with him about trying a triad relationship between the three. “Come on, you can come back to mine,” he said, helping his friend from the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck, Dean!” Harry called to him as he set down the juice, he had been drinking most of the night. He wasn’t much of a drinker, and neither was Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we head home as well?” Draco asked as he watched the two leave the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no fun without Ron here,” Harry said softly, “He just had to pull night duty,” he muttered. Usually, the two were paired together, but Night Duty was a lottery and no one ever had the same partner they would normally have during the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco nodded, “come on.”</p><p> </p><p>The two made their way to the floo and headed home. As soon as they exited the floor, they stopped. The wards weren’t quite right. There was something different about them. “You can feel that? Can’t you?” Draco asked Harry as he glanced over at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, someone’s been here, broke through the wards enough to get in,” he trailed off as he began to look around. He needed to know what they had done.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have a look at the wards, see what they’ve done,” Draco said as he headed to his office where the warding stone was.</p><p> </p><p>Harry began to look around the house they lived in. It was a nice four bedroomed home that they had found. He started to frown as he went into the living room. “Hyperon?” he hissed, waiting for the Milk Snake to answer. There was nothing, no returning hiss or head raising from the large habitat where he tended to sleep most of the day. He left the room and headed to his own small office, and walked in. “Hedwig?” he called out to his beloved familiar. The owl had just about survived, she had been rescued by the Muggle RSPCA and released. She had quickly returned to Harry’s side after Voldemort had been killed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ran towards Draco’s office, “Draco,” he called out as he entered.</p><p> </p><p>“The wards were bent, not broken at all. They let whoever it was, push in, but was able to expel them afterwards,” he told him as he looked from where the Ward Stone was hidden.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyperon and Hedwig are gone,” Harry told him, “I… I can’t even feel Hedwig, can you feel Hyperon?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at him and closed his eyes for a moment, “No, no I can’t,” he frowned, “Why?” he huffed, “I think we might need to call in the Aurors,” he said, “Yes I know you are one but this will have to be recorded, especially since they are familiars and not pets,” he reminded his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded as he headed to the floo and called the Aurors. He stepped back to wait for them to come through. Knowing that it would be Ron that would be in charge of this one. Harry didn’t know who his partner was this time.</p><p> </p><p>Draco joined him with a readout parchment from the Ward Stone. “See,” he said as he handed it over. “They bent the wards enough to come in because they meant no harm to us. Nothing that I can see has been taken either. The spells are all intact for that,” he sighed, “So it’s just Hyperon and Hedwig missing.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “I know,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>The floo flared to life and Ron and his partner for the night, Anthony Goldstein, “Hey, Harry,” Ron greeted him, “What’s going on?” he asked, walking over to him as his partner remained behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyperon and Hedwig are missing. We came home from meeting Dean and Seamus to find them gone,” Harry answered him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco handed over the parchment, “They are the only ones missing, nothing else is missing from the house and that is the Ward Stone readout, you can see what they did,” he added, stepping beside Harry again and holding his hand. The two of them were worried about their familiars. They were connected to their magic. Giving the Familiars a longer life and the wizards a slight boost in their power and control. Both of them were getting quite good with Wandless Magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, do you mind if we have a quick look around?” Anthony Goldstein asked them, not feeling too comfortable amongst the three friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’ll take you around,” Draco said, as he squeezed Harry’s hand and began to lead Anthony around the home.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure Hedwig and Hyperon are the only ones missing?” Ron asked Harry as soon as they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>“As far as we can tell, yes. We have a ward on the house that tells us if anything of ours leaves the house without one of us doing it. Nothing has triggered it,” he answered him.</p><p> </p><p>“So just your familiars,” he murmured, thinking for a moment, “You know it’s going to be hard since your wards weren’t broken. To find out who had done this?” he told his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know that Ron, I… I need them back. We need them back,” Harry said, “Hedwig… She's special, and not because she’s my familiar, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron patted him on the back, “I know how much Hedwig means to you mate,” he told him, shaking his head, “I’ll do my best, but there isn’t much to go on. A ward will leave an echo of the person who broke it, with bending them like they did. They’ve left nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are so many things that can be done with a person's familiar Ron, they could kill her to get to me. I know there are still going to be people that hate me, and hate Draco,” he sighed, running a shaking hand through his hair as he began to pace in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Ron watched him, biting his lip. “Harry,” he began and then stopped, shaking his head. He knew what was going through Harry’s mind. He knew how his best friend thought. He was always going through the worst-case scenarios.</p><p> </p><p>Harry continued to mutter what could be happening and what the people that took Hedwig and Hyperon could be planning.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to have a quick look around as well, just wait here for a bit,” Ron told him as he walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Harry nodded as he continued to pace a little. Harry didn’t know how long Ron was gone, but he walked back in just before Draco entered the room with Anthony Goldstein.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything?” Ron asked his partner for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony shook his head, “No, nothing. No trace of who has done this. All I can suggest is to see if the bond between you and your familiar’s flares at all. Though that will only do it when you get nearer to them,” he said, looking apologetic that he could be more helpful.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t find anything either when I looked,” he sighed, “We’ll carry on looking into things, have a look at the darker side of things and see if we hear of anything,” he promised his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Ron,” he sighed, closing his eyes as he felt Draco walk up beside him. Opening his eyes, he glanced at Draco, “Thanks for coming, we’ll see what we can do as well.” </p><p> </p><p>“All right, if you find something, try and call me at least,” Ron warned him, knowing what his friend was like for walking into danger without thinking it threw.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded absently as he took Draco into his arms and held him. The two of them were worried about their familiars. They both knew of the darker magics that could be used with them as a sacrifice after all.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to have a quick look around as well, just wait here for a bit,”</p><p> </p><p>The two stood there for a while longer, hearing Ron and Anthony leaving via the floo. Draco and Harry knew that there wasn’t much that could be done if there was nothing left behind for them to trace.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s…” Draco trailed off, he had no idea what he should do. They were both hurting.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Harry hummed as he let go. They walked out of the Floo room and into the living room. Hyperon’s habitat is empty.</p><p> </p><p>Draco went over and glanced around it, he had only stopped in there for a moment, didn’t really look around at all when he was showing Anthony around. The Auror hadn’t really done much but cast a few spells to try and find any trace evidence that was left behind. He stopped when he spotted something near one of the rocks that Hyperon liked to warm himself on. He picked it up; it was a small scrunched up note. “Harry,” he called his husband over, handing it to him. He had a feeling that this might be connected. Since it didn’t look like any parchment that they had in the house.</p><p> </p><p>Harry unravelled it and smoothed it out as best as he could. “Th-” he cut himself off as he read through the note.</p><p> </p><p>“What does it say?” Draco said, voice shaking, gripping Harry’s arm as he waited for his husband to check it out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a note, saying to take Hyperon and Hedwig and then…” he trailed off, “here,” he pointed to the barely legible words. The handwriting wasn’t familiar to him either. It was strange, as though it was forcibly different from the usual style of the writer. Harry couldn’t tell who it could belong to.</p><p> </p><p>“A location,” Draco’s eyes went wide, “Should we go?” he asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry paused, thinking about what Ron had said, “We… I know we should tell Ron, but he would make us wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if we wait too long, they could do all kinds of things,” Draco finished for him, worried for Hyperon and for Hedwig.</p><p> </p><p>The two nodded, “Okay,” Harry sighed, “We’re going now, I can send Ron a Patronus message and tell him where we’re going. Maybe he’ll be able to meet us there?” he suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“He could send one to him,” Draco agreed easily.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them were worried about their familiars, and they knew deep down that they weren’t thinking straight. If they were, they would have waited for Ron or someone else to join them. Harry sent off his message and Draco grabbed their cloaks. And even a few small healing potions that could be used on animals. The two of them headed out of the house and appeared away. Hoping that the note would lead them to where their familiars were being kept and to the people that took them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco reappeared at a hilly clearing. There was something not quite right about it. But neither of them was paying much attention. All they wanted to do was to find Hedwig and Hyperon. </p><p> </p><p>“I can feel Hyperon,” Draco said, a smile breaking out on his face as he began to search even more for his familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel Hedwig as well,” Harry nodded, elated as the two of them were drawn towards where they were located. They head there, moving quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“There!” Draco pointed to the two animals that were close together. Without a thought to what they were doing, they ran. All logic and reason out of the window as all they wanted was to make sure that Hyperon and Hedwig were safe.</p><p> </p><p>They stood still for a moment; something wasn’t right. They had called the two, expecting them to join them, to go to them. But neither of them had moved. “We should be cautious,” Harry said, finally thinking things over a little more.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, the two of them pulled out their wands and prepared to fight as they headed slowly towards Hedwig and Hyperon. Neither of them noticed someone appearing behind them from under a clock and stunning the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked his eyes slowly. He was confused; it had been nearing Midnight when he and Draco had left their home. It was dawn, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. But it was there. He reached over, eyes going wide as he noticed that Draco was naked, on his body were drawn a number of symbols. Harry looked down at himself and found that he was in the same state.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, Draco, wake up!” he called out, leaning on his other hand only to hiss and pull it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Draco grumbled as he began to wake. He wasn’t the easiest of people to wake up after all. “Wanna sleep,” he complained as he tried to roll over, only to shiver a little. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” he called out again, this time seeing his husband starting to sit up, “careful,” he added, as he saw a similar cut on Draco’s hand to his own.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” he asked, confused as he started to look around.</p><p> </p><p>“We must have been stunned, its morning, suns just rising,” he said, seeing that Hyperon and Hedwig were still where they had been that night. </p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at him, seeing the state of him, and then looked at himself, “A ritual,” he muttered. He stood up and began to walk around a little. Only to be pulled back to where Harry was.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, looks like you can’t go far from me,” Harry said, getting up, taking his husband's hand, and beginning to walk away, only for them both to be pulled back to where they had woken up.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re trapped, and I… I don’t have my wand,” he added. Looking around, he saw a pile of clothes over to one side. On top lay two wands. “There,” he said, rushing toward them. Once more he was pulled back to Harry’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop that, don’t do it again,” Harry said as he helped Draco to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“That is bloody annoying,” Draco huffed as he stood and started to look at the circle that they had found themselves in.</p><p> </p><p>“What can you tell?” he asked. Ritual magic wasn’t his strong area. That was more Draco, though Ron and Hermione knew a lot as well. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s… benign, not harmful in any way,” he muttered, trying to place what everything meant. He couldn’t see them properly from where he was. Most of them were too small for him to recognise. “I don’t know what they all are, but they don’t have the right characteristics to be harmful to us or Hedwig and Hyperon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” he said, still feeling a little self-conscious about being nude.</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned and walked over to where Hedwig and Hyperon were. The both of them were calm, not agitated in any way. “Harry, try asking Hyperon what’s going on?” he suggested as he knelt down to check on his familiar and found him absolutely fine.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and knelt down as well, “Hyperon,” he hissed, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Time to fill the nest,” was Hyperon's cryptic answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you tell me more?” he asked, frowning at the snake.</p><p> </p><p>Hyperon’s head lifted, and it shook, “You shall see,” he said as he settled back down, “Almost time now,” he said with a final hiss.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t tell me,” Harry pouted as he knelt down beside Draco, annoyed at the snake for not answering him at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye-“ the two of them stopped as there was a flash in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Letters began to form in the air.</p><p> </p><p>If you truly do not want a child, then this ritual won’t work. You both know that for the Family Ritual to work, you both need to want a child. If you do, then in a few moments that last of the ritual will be ready and it shall happen. If you don’t, the spells will release you and erase everything around you. When the ritual is over the circle and everything will erase as well. There will be no trace to tell you who did this to you both. I suggest that you don’t bother looking and enjoy the gift that should come to you both.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the two of them yelled out, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“A… Family Ritual,” Draco said, voice shaking, “Harry,” he added, glancing towards his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Harry reassured him, “Do you?” he asked, almost scared of the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gave a minute nod, “Yes,” he whispered, “I’ve always wanted to have children, just scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same,” Harry admitted. They had talked about having children, but neither of them had voiced why they had been reluctant to do so to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“No matter what the ritual will work,” Draco said, “Even if we’re scared, we… we both want children,” he murmured glancing towards the centre of the circle. Runes were starting to form within the ground. Hedwig and Hyperon were lifted into the air and moved towards their spots in the circle, runes then forming around them. They were a connection to their magic and to mother magic. Earth magic would be going through the two, adding a little of the wizards’ magic through their bond with the two wizards, so that it won't harm the baby as they are growing.</p><p> </p><p>The two knelt beside each other, unconsciously seeking out each other’s hand and grasping it tightly. They watched as their familiars settled gently in their own circles; the runes beginning to glow. All around them they began to glow, giving off a warm and welcoming aura.</p><p> </p><p>A voice began to echo around them, “greetings gentle wizards. To have a child is to be blessed with the life of someone innocent. You both fear it so much,” the voice continued.</p><p> </p><p>“We… we do,” Draco hesitated to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Our own childhoods were not easy, and we fear that our own child shall be harmed because we…” Harry trailed off, looking at Draco for help.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re unsure how to be parents,” Draco finished for Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“But the desire to have children is true, I can see the love you would give them, the joy. Already you bless many children of Magic with your love,” came the gentle murmur. </p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco thought about Teddy and the various Weasley nieces and nephews that they spent time with, “We do love them, how can we not,” Harry smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You will be blessed,” the voice said, “raise your wand hand,” the voice ordered gently.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco shared a look and then raised the hands which had the cuts on them. They were shallow, barely bleeding. But soon blood was trickling from them. Little drops leaving their hand as they began to form in the middle of the ritual circle. </p><p> </p><p>They felt no pain as this was happening. They heard as Hedwig began to fuss along with Hyperon. Though it didn’t take long for them to settle down, magic was going through their familiars towards the centre as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, for the last,” the voice murmured. The two froze for a moment as an ethereal being appeared in front of them, moving close to them, their robes swaying gently as they walked. Long hair fanning out behind them. A smile on their face as they knelt before the two. “Be blessed, young wizards.”</p><p> </p><p>The two nodded as a hand was placed on their chests. They felt their magic responding to the being as they pulled a thin strand of their magic. It was warm as it was pulled from them, the magic still attached as it was stretched towards the tiny ball that was hovering in the middle of the circle. The strands of magic joined onto it, and the magic flowed from them towards the ball.</p><p> </p><p>“May magic bless you both,” the being said as they remained near the ball. They gently touched it, a bright light flashing around them as they disappeared. Though Harry and Draco could still feel their presence.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco glanced at each other, the symbols that were drawn on them now glowing lightly, giving off a warmth that kept them from becoming cold. Their magic flowed from them easily towards the ball, as the magic that was going through their familiars was doing the same. Drops of blood flew from the cuts on their hands to the ball as well. Wrapping around it as it started to grow.</p><p> </p><p>The dark ball of matter began to become more translucent, and they could see the form that was speedily taking shape within it. A baby, there was a baby within it. Occasionally a foot would kick out, deforming it. They could just about make out the shape of the baby within as they continued to grow. Arms and legs moving around rapidly. The many months of gestation that would take place within a woman taking only moments for them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so…” Harry began, not really able to find the words that would adequately describe what he was feeling. He still couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He thought that it never would. That his own fears would stop this ritual from happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful… magical?” Draco suggested as he watched. Their child was growing right before their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry whispered, tears forming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “ugh,” he muttered as he began to feel a little light-headed.</p><p> </p><p>“Dray?” Harry asked, worried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, beginning to feel the effects of continuously losing blood and their magic being taken from them. “Yeah,” he smiled back, moving a little closer to his husband, letting the blond lean against him.</p><p> </p><p>“It is done,” the voice whispered. As the magic stopped flowing. The cuts on their hands healed over, leaving nothing behind to show that they had been there. </p><p> </p><p>The magical womb that held their child was still intact. The baby is stretching around. The ethereal being reappeared, reaching out and touching it. The womb began to move around even more, though the baby within was still. Starting to dissolve into sparkles of magic as they returned towards the earth. The baby hovered there as the being moved closer, taking them into their arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Blessed child, may magic always guide you,” they said, leaning down and placing a loving kiss on the baby’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco remained where there were for a moment. Tired a little from the magic that had been taken from them and the slight blood loss. Both of them had read about that part of the ritual, and neither had been fully prepared for how it would feel when the ritual was over.</p><p> </p><p>The ethereal being smiled at them, “Do not worry, take a moment to let yourself heal a little more,” they told them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco nodded and remained there for a little while longer. Looking up at the being that was now holding their child. Both of them were scared but were feeling more content than they had ever thought they could. Knowing that soon they would be able to hold their child for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five</p><p> </p><p>Harry started to sit up straight as he finally recovered enough to get to his feet. Draco was still a little tired. Harry looked at Draco, getting a nod from him as he made his way to the ethereal being and held out his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations,” they smiled as they gently laid the baby into Harry’s arms, “May you both be blessed, always,” they said one last thing as they then disappeared in a sparkling shower of magic.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at the baby, “A girl,” he murmured, “We have a baby girl,” he said, as tears began to well up in his eyes as he went over to Draco and knelt beside him again.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s perfect,” Draco smiled as soon as he saw her. “we, we need to go,” he added as Hedwig and Hyperon made their way over to them. Nothing was holding them there any longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the warmth of the circle is beginning to fade,” Harry nodded in agreement as they went over to their clothes. He grabbed one of the cloaks and wrapped it around their daughter, holding her as Draco quickly dressed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco hesitated for a moment before taking her into his arms. “She is so small,” he said as Harry began to dress as well.</p><p> </p><p>“She is, but you know how quickly they can grow,” he murmured, remembering how quickly Teddy and the others grew.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded. He was fascinated by the sleeping baby, “Shouldn’t she be crying?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “No, Hermione talked about the ritual to me a lot. They won't cry for at least an hour, the magic that helped to bring them into the world keeps them content for the most part. She’ll be hungry soon though,” he said, explaining a little of what Hermione had been able to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” he nodded, looking down at her and tracing her cheek with his finger, “So soft,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, his heart was in his throat, and it was beating wildly. He was excited, but also that fear he had was still there. Harry finished dressing, “Right, Hedwig, can you head home yourself?” he asked his owl.</p><p> </p><p>She gave a thrill and headed off. Harry bent down, picking up Hyperon and settling him close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go home; she is alright for us to Apparate, isn’t she?” Draco then worried as he looked from their daughter towards his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Yeah,” he answered, “She is, it’s how Hermione gets home from the hospital. Since there was no way she was going to go through the floo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he said, taking a nervous deep breath, and then they disappeared as the last of the magic circle that had been used erased itself from existence.</p><p> </p><p>Reappearing just outside their home, they rushed into the house. “We have nothing for her,” Draco said, as he looked at the baby in his arms, a shuddering panic going through him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll… I’ll call Molly, she might have some spare things at the Burrow for the kids when they stay over. You know what she’s like, she’s always prepared for everything,” Harry suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that… that would be good. Ask her to come over as well. I think we might need to go shopping as well at some point. We… we can’t just let her have the old stuff all the time,” Draco began to murmur to himself of all the things that they might need.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” Harry said, going over to him and wrapping his arms around him, “We’ll be okay, we will, we… we have the others, Molly, Hermione and everyone. None of them will let us down and you know that they will be here in a second as soon as we tell them what’s going on,” he said. His arms were shaking as he held his husband and daughter in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re as scared about this as I am,” Draco murmured, “I think it might be best if I sit down. I feel like I might drop her at any second,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and guided Draco into the living room and made him sit down, “Milly,” he called out, waiting for their house-elf to pop in.</p><p> </p><p>“Masters are back, and with a young mistress,” the house-elf said happily as she spotted the baby in Draco’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded, “Can you sort out a light breakfast and some tea,” he asked her, “I’m going to go and see Molly and ask her if she has any formula and that,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, master Harry,” she nodded as she popped out of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry went over to Hyperon’s habitat and placed the snake on his favourite rock and left him there. Happy and content to be back home. Harry smiled at Draco, kissing him and then his daughter before rushing from the room and towards the floo.</p><p> </p><p>“The Burrow!” he called out as he stepped into the flames and was whizzed away. He stumbled as he exited, as he always did. “Molly!” he called out, a little panic in his voice as he hoped that the motherly woman was still at come and not visiting one of her many children.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry dear?” came the confused answer as Molly stepped into the living room. Her favourite apron was on and a whisk was in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Molly,” he smiled, almost relieved to see her, “We… I’ve…”</p><p> </p><p>Molly went over to him, flicking her wrist as the whisk sped into the kitchen to carry on whatever task the witch had given it. She placed her hands on Harry’s shoulders, “Deep breath, Harry,” she instructed, seeing the look of panic on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Harry did so, feeling a little more grounded with Molly there.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, what’s happened? Is Draco all right?” she asked him gently. She hadn’t seen Harry in such a panic since the newspapers had found out where their apartment was and hounded Draco so badly that he had been hurt and in St Mungo’s. The night had been terrible for both young wizards. Neither of them wanted to go anywhere near their home. Molly had been the one to suggest the house that they now lived in. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s okay,” he nodded, “But… Hyperon and Hedwig, they went missing last night. I think it was last night. I hope it was last night. We… we went to find them; we found a clue as to where they were.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you went there alone?” Molly asked him, eyes wide, “you know better than to do that, what if something happened to the both of you. I don’t think I could take it if I lost one of my boys, and that included the both of you as well.” She was scolding him but hearing that he had put himself in danger always had the effect on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we did. It was all fine. Really. But…” he trailed off for a moment, trying to find the words, “Family ritual,” he spoke quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Th… they… You?” she blinked a few times, shaking her head, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“We ended up in a magic circle, a ritual circle. And it was the family one. We… we went through it, we have a daughter, a little girl, she’s perfect, but we have nothing for her,” he rushed out, “Please, we… we need a little help in getting everything that she needs. We… she’ll want feeding soon and she needs nappy and clothes and all things like that,” he finished, taking a deep breath, still feeling the bubble of panic in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she smiled, nodding, “I’ll help,” she pushed down all that she really wanted to say. She was happy that they have a child, but she really wanted to know how they had ended up in a ritual circle after heading after their familiars.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he sighed, relieved as she took him to the kitchen and made him sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, have some tea while I gather a few things. You’ll need to go shopping in the end,” she told him as she put a tea on the table for him and then left him alone for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at the tea before wrapping his hands around it and letting the warmth of the mug warm and calm him a little. He didn’t have that long to wait for Molly to come back. He had only been able to drink half of the tea. But he didn’t care as he left it there and took the lead back to his home.</p><p> </p><p>Rushing through the floo, he didn’t wait to see if Molly was following him. He knew that she was, there was no chance she would wait much longer to meet another grandchild. He almost ran into the living room. Draco was still seated where he had left him, their daughter being rocked gently in his arms as she began to stir and murmured. Not quite crying yet, but Harry and Draco knew it wouldn’t be long. She was going to be hungry and wanting food soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, isn’t she precious,” Molly gushed as she walked over and looked down at the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s perfect,” Draco agreed, “Though she wants food I think,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Here Harry, go and make up a bottle, it’s already sterilised, so you don’t need to worry about that. You know what you need to do,” Molly said as she handed him what he needed to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded, rushing from the room, but not before pressing a kiss against his daughters’ forehead and one on Draco’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Draco blushed as Molly chuckled at the display of affection between the two. “Do you have any spare clothes for her until we can go and get some for her?” he asked softly. Still rocking as he tried to keep his daughter quiet until Harry could return with her bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” she nodded, “let’s get her dressed and a nappy on her,” she told him, enlarging the bag that she had brought. “Let me hold her while you decide what you’d like to dress her in,” she suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Draco hesitated for a moment, but Molly waited, understanding that he was nervous and even scared about letting someone else hold his child for even a moment. “Thank you,” he said finally as he handed her over to the woman.</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled sweetly as she looked down at the baby. Harry was soon back with a bottle as Draco sorted out what to change her into. Molly watched as she handed the baby to Harry and the young man dressed and then began to feed his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“You did well,” she smiled, “Nothing to be scared of,” she added.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco nodded as he sat next to Harry as the baby girl finished drinking down her milk and was now being burped.</p><p> </p><p>“Later on, we’ll go shopping and get some things in for her,” Harry nodded, “Molly, would you be able to make us a list of what we’d need and the best places to go?” he asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, if you want, I don’t mind staying here and watching over her while you go,” she suggested gently, knowing that most likely one of them would remain.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stay here, but I don’t mind if you stay with me?” Draco asked, hopeful that the woman would say yes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, it would be a pleasure,” Molly smiled as she was given some parchment and a quill by the blond so she could write out where Harry needed to go.</p><p> </p><p>After Harry had finished burping the baby girl, he took the list and went over it before leaving. Hoping that he would be back soon, he didn’t want to be away from them for too long.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Chapter Six</p><p> </p><p>Harry set up the last of the Nursery room. The list that Molly had given him had been long, but they were all needed. He had brought the furniture, clothes, nappies by the bulk. Along with so many things that had been on the list that she had given him. "And done," he sighed, a little tired as he had left Draco with their daughter while he put things together in the nursery. Though it had taken them a few moments to decide which room would be the little girls. It was right next to theirs, got a good amount of sun and had a beautiful view of the garden. They should decorate it better, but for now, it would have to do. Though Harry had no doubt Draco would be wanting to change the colour a bit more from the light green that it was to something else as soon as he truly realised what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>He walked downstairs and stood in the doorway, watching Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"You were a surprise, a big one," Draco murmured down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "But we wanted you, we want you," he added, "I'm scared, I have no doubt we'll do something wrong at some point. But for me and your daddy, we're always going to be here for you. And you have so many aunts and uncles, you'll love them all. I know they'll love you as well," he smiled, rocking her gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry said, drawing Draco's gaze from the baby and to him, "Nursery is all done up, I think a different colour may be wanted, but the light green is nice, to be honest," he smiled as he went over and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled back and then carefully placed the baby into his husband’s arms, "Here, you take her for a while, I'm going to have a look and see if anything should be changed around."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed quietly as he watched Draco go and then looked down at the sleeping baby. "I can't believe it," he murmured to himself. Still a little shocked that she was there. They had wanted a child, both of them did. But that fear of failure had always been like a storm cloud above them, never leaving their thoughts for very long. He sat there, holding her for a while longer until Draco came back. His thoughts swirling around his mind as he tried to think of what they needed to do. What in their life needed to change to make sure that they would both be there for their daughter? </p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking about," Draco said as he sat beside him, a little frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Work, I know I've got a little time off soon, but... I was thinking about quitting. You know I’ve been talking about it for a while," he answered him, a soft smile on his face. "I was just thinking now we have this little one, maybe I really should do it sooner rather than wait around."</p><p> </p><p>"It might be an idea," Draco nodded, "I just don't want you to resent quitting," he murmured, taking hold of a tiny hand within his two fingers, "She is so small, I know babies usually are, but..." he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know, she seems even smaller than the others, but... she isn’t," he shook his head, "We... we should take her to St Mungo’s, make sure everything really is okay," he then added as he thought of it.</p><p> </p><p>"I never thought about that," Draco realised, almost panicking at the thought of missing something so simple.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Draco, she... she wasn't exactly planned," he hesitated, "We can do that later," he nodded, "We also need a name, I... I haven’t really thought of anything yet."</p><p> </p><p>"I've been thinking, but not sure of them at all," Draco said, "I have more names for a boy, to be honest."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry smiled, "well, we have time to give her a name," he told him, "For now, let’s just think of what we need to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Draco said, as he stood, "You're right that we need to get her checked over by a healer, so we should head there first. I'll make a floo call and see when we can get an appointment."</p><p> </p><p>"We should also tell Ron and the others what has happened," Harry added as he Draco walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"You can tell them later!" Draco called back.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Harry sighed, leaning back, and thinking, "We should get a bassinet in here, and maybe even Draco’s office," he mused aloud. "No doubt that when I'm doing something, he'll want you there with him."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Draco said a few minutes later as he walked back in, "they can see us today, said to come in and go to the paediatric ward, they'll have someone there that can examine this little one," he said as he hovered closer.</p><p> </p><p>"We really need to come up with a name," Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Draco laughed, though it sounded a little off.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Harry asked him worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm scared out of my mind, but you know, I don't think I would change anything," Draco answered him as honestly as he could.</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t think I would either," Harry agreed. "I've decided that I am going to quit being an Auror. I've enjoyed it so far, but I know that recently I haven’t been. It's not what I want to carry on doing, and with this one being here, I'm scared that something will happen to me and I'll leave not only you but her alone. I don’t want that. Yeah, I like making the world a safer place, but not at the risk of leaving you both," he rushed out.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "Are you really sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am, I wanna be here with you and her and spend as much time as I can with you both. I love you and I already love her so much," he answered him, smiling, "I know it seems like I'm rushing things. But I've been thinking about this for the last year. I don't want to chase the bad guys all my life, and I have been most of my life at this point. I want something more."</p><p> </p><p>"All right, you know I'm with you all the way. I just don’t want you doing something that in the end you'll be unhappy about," Draco smiled at him, settling beside him, and leaning his head against his shoulder, so he could look down at their sleeping daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, and I was worried about that as well, but it feels right like I'm doing what I want instead of what the world wants me to do. I joined the Aurors because Ron wanted to mainly, and it was expected of me," he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn’t you say something then?" he frowned, glancing up.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave a weak smile, "Because I didn't know what I wanted, or what I could do. I'm still new to this world in a sense. Most of my life has been dictated by others. So as always, I went along with it all," he gave a small shrug, not wanting to disturb their daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"You should have said something, one of us would have been able to talk to you and see what you really wanted to do," Draco sighed, shaking his head lightly as he settled against Harry again.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think I could at the time, I was just so used to it, but lately I’ve been doing more and more thinking about what I want," he admitted, "With this little one, I realised I don't live for myself; I live for you and now her. I have you both and I want to make sure I'm around for everything that is to come."</p><p> </p><p>"So, you're going to be home a lot?" he asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, stay at home dad for a while, I think. Maybe spend a bit of time just being myself without having to worry about work for a while," he suggested quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled, "It'll be nice to always have you here. I know when Teddy visits, he'll love it. He misses you a lot when you're at work," Draco spoke softly, but there was a wistful tone to it. He had to admit that he missed Harry when he was working. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, miss watching him grow for the most part," he mumbled. First, he had gone back to Hogwarts and then he had gone straight into the Aurors. He missed a lot. Andromeda had told him the same most of the time as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," Draco said as he noted the time, "We've got to get to St Mungo's, the appointment is soon," he sighed as he stood up, waiting for Harry to join him.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparition?" he asked, hoping that would be the case. He didn't want to go through the floo, he always stumbled and occasionally fell. While everyone else walked out of it like they had just walked from one room to another.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Apparating," Draco agreed, knowing what Harry was thinking. It was a bit of a running joke with the family as to which he would do when he would go through the floo as to if he would just stumble or fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank f..." he stopped, "going to have to curb that," he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you are," Draco warned him, "You can do it around the kids all the time and around Teddy, so you can do it around this one too," he smiled, laughing lightly as he grabbed their cloaks and something to wrap their daughter in.</p><p> </p><p>Harry moved around carefully as he wrapped his daughter up properly and then they stepped towards the only room in the house where they could Apparate from. They disappeared from the house and reappeared in the apparition room of St Mungo's. Draco led the way to the paediatric unit. Harry walked just a step behind him and was glad that there weren't many people around, so no one was paying them attention. Which the two were thankful about, since they had only told Molly about their daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had wanted to wait a little longer to inform everyone about what had happened. Harry would be telling Ron tomorrow when he went to talk to his boss. Draco would be talking with Hermione, since she would be joining him during Lunchtime about their work again. They had asked Molly not to speak to anyone about it just yet. They wanted to take some time to get used to the idea of being parents before they let everyone know what was going on. Draco walked over to the reception desk and said softly and quietly, he didn't want anyone to overhear, "Draco Malfoy-Potter to see Healer Gabby."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take you through," the receptionist said with a nod. As she got up, she had been warned about them coming. She led the way to the room and let them in. "I'll fetch Healer Gabby," she added as she walked out.</p><p> </p><p>"Afternoon gentlemen," Healer Gabby said as she walked in. She was tall, with long brown hair and a nice smile on her face, "Now, you said something about a baby girl?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the Family Ritual, she was born using that," Draco said as he gave her some more information as Harry stood back.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, let’s have a look at her and make sure everything is well," she smiled as she waited a moment for Harry to lay the baby on the bed. Healer Gabby began to examine her, causing the baby girl to wake and give out little cries. "It's all right, little one," she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"She okay?" Draco asked worriedly as he and Harry hovered close by.</p><p> </p><p>"She is absolutely perfect, most of the children that are born through the ritual are truly blessed by magic," she said as he stood up straight and let Harry wrap his daughter back up.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Harry asked her. He had heard similar things but still didn’t know if he should believe them or not.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she nodded, "they tend to have stronger magic and are more resilient to magical illnesses. You don't have anything to worry about, since she is a newborn, we'll set up with the usual monthly visits from the paediatric unit to make sure she is on track with everything," she added, making a few notes. "What’s her name?” she then asked.</p><p> </p><p>The two shared a look, "We are still trying to decide," Draco admitted quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Healer gabby smiled, "Don't worry, I once knew a family that took almost two months to decide on a name," she reassured them as she finished off her notes.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Harry said, smiling as he and Draco went home, happy with the knowledge that their daughter was absolutely fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seven</p><p> </p><p>Harry flooed into the Ministry, stumbled as he walked out, as he usually did. With a sigh, he quickly made his way to the lifts and went inside. Heading to the Auror floor, he got out and walked towards the offices.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Potter, didn’t think you needed to be in until tomorrow?” one of the other Aurors questioned as they spotted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just need to talk to the boss man,” Harry answered, with a quick wave, spying Ron sitting at his desk. He paused for a moment, remembering that he had sent a Patronus to him last night, asking him to come and meet them. He wondered if Ron had even done so. He would have to ask him after he finished with Robards.</p><p> </p><p>Harry came to the office and knocked on the door, “Come in!” came the gravelled answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss man,” Harry grinned as he entered.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here until tomorrow Potter, what gives?” he asked him, “And how did things turn out yesterday, saw the report from Weasley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s one of the things I need to talk to you about,” he began.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and what has happened?” he asked, gesturing for Harry to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a family ritual. We went through with it though, so we now have a child, a daughter. Now, I also have this,” he said as he pulled out the letter he had written.</p><p> </p><p>“A daughter, do you wish to press charges against those that set the ritual up?” Robards asked, this case had happened before, but only twice, neither couple had pressed charges in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “I have a feeling I know who may have done this,” he said, “And no, I don’t want to press charges against them. They… they knew that we would never get around to doing so without a push, so in the end, I think this was the only way it would have happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Robards nodded as he took the letter and opened it. He looked up as he finished, “So you wish to quit?” he asked him, a little surprised by the news.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Yeah, sorry, Robards, but… I don’t think I really wanted to do this job in the first place. I did it mainly because people thought I should. Now, with a baby in the picture, I really don’t want to be going out there and putting my life on the line each day when I don’t really love the job.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can understand that a number of Aurors tend to quit after they have a child for the first time. Those that really love the job tend to stay a little longer,” he sighed, “I suspect that Weasley will follow you out the door soon enough,” he added with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he may. He was talking about the same thing a while ago,” he said, and then looked up, “And why do you think he’ll follow me, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you two are always doing things in tandem for the most part. You both get hurt at the same time, most of the time if one is ill, the other follows within a day,” he shook his head, “you’re quitting, no doubt he will as well, it’s a sad day. But you have enough time saved up for holidays to take some time off before you quit. So, you won't have to come back into the office,” he sighed shaking his head again, “I’ll miss having you around, you’re a good Auror, Potter,” he added, reaching over the desk, “Go clear out your desk and I’ll put the paperwork through so you can have some vacation and then leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Robards, and sorry,” he said, taking the hand and giving it a firm handshake.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for all the work, now get out of here, no doubt you want to talk to Weasley, so do that as well,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, getting up and walking out of the office. He headed towards his desk and looked around for Ron, “Hey, Ron, over here for a moment,” he called out as he spotted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Ron said as he walked over, seeing that Harry was clearing out his desk, “What’s going on?” he asked, confused. He knew that Harry had talked to him about quitting.</p><p> </p><p>“I am using my vacation to do out my two weeks’ notice,” Harry said, “Robards said I could since I think I wanna be at home more.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he nodded. Watching Harry pack away.</p><p> </p><p>“So why didn’t you come last night?” Harry asked, giving him a glance as he waited for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry another case had come up, me and Anthony had to deal with a wizard attacking a home,” he apologised, though he was pulling a face which told Harry that it wasn’t the full story.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he nodded, emptying the last of his things from the drawers. “Come walk me out,” he suggested to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Ron smiled as he walked with Harry. Harry had been able to detect the slight hesitation in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they left the offices and began to walk through the corridors towards the floo, Harry spoke. “So, last night was the family ritual,” he told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t know you-“</p><p> </p><p>“Ron, don’t take me for an idiot,” he hissed in a whisper. “While I am not really mad at you, and no doubt Hermione. Since this would be the only way I would have had a family. I don’t like the underhanded way it was done.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron sighed, “Sorry, Harry,” he murmured, “But Hermione and I, we know that you will be a great dad,” he smiled a little, “but you both were dragging your feet and too scared to do anything. You always need a little push to go after what you want. It was the same when you were mooning over Draco. Hermione and I had to give you that push to do something about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed heavily, “I know, but try not to do this again.”</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t, maybe if you want another child, you’ll have the confidence to do it yourself without a push,” Ron snorted, “So, girl or boy?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A little girl, she is so small and beautiful Ron,” Harry smiled as they walked, “I still can’t believe that we have a daughter now,” he laughed brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“A girl, you have a name for her yet?” he asked, a little excited to find out.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know yet,” he sighed, with a shrug, “We’re still thinking it over seeing what name we think will suit her. She’s so quiet though, I thought she would be crying, and she does but not often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some don’t, though it doesn’t happen often, most babies will scream when they want something,” Ron said, “Percy’s kid was a quiet one. Never cried for anything, not even food or to be changed. They had to keep an eye on them all the time,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I remember, I also remember the entire list of when this and that had to take place when they asked us to babysit the once,” Harry smiled, “We’re going to do something like that tonight and today since she didn’t cry at all last night. If it wasn’t because we were so excited and nervous, she would have gone the entire night without something to eat or being changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Ron nodded, “at least you two were attentive, so don’t worry too much about it. Get a schedule for her going and it’ll be fine, talk to the healer that stops by to make sure she’s on track.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Draco is flooding the healer we saw yesterday about it, to make sure, and to get some of the advice as well,” Harry nodded as they reached the floo room. He walked over and turned to face Ron, “You and Hermione can come over soon and meet her, but tell Hermione she’s in my bad books for a bit as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted but nodded, “Yeah, I know, we’ll come over in a day or so, give you time to get yourselves sorted out before we descend. Are you going to tell the others yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, going to wait a bit for that,” Harry answered him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll make sure to keep quiet then, I promise not to say a thing. Warning for when you do, they are going to be rushing to meet her,” he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Yeah I know, which is why we’re not going to be telling anyone for another couple of days at least, Molly knows, since we had nothing and no idea of all the things we would need.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron gave him a look, “I think it was more you panicking than not knowing what you needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you might be right on that,” Harry said after a moment of thought.</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed, “Right, go back to your family, and we’ll see you in a few days,” he told him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Okay,” he walked over to the floo, picking up some of the powder and throwing it in, “Dragon’s Den,” he called out, still wanting to laugh at what Draco had called their home.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was soon stumbling out the other side. He righted himself and headed to his office and placed his box on his desk. He would sort it out a little later. He then went in search of his husband and daughter. He soon found them in the living room. Harry stood there for a while, watching his husband as he talked softly to her. Harry didn’t know what he was telling her, but the soft smile on his face told him it was pleasant at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said as he finally walked over.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” he smiled back, looking up for a moment, “How did things go?” he asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking vacation time now, so I don’t have to go back to work at all. Also told Ron what happened,” he answered as he sat down, smiling as his daughter was awake looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get him to admit it?” Draco asked him, a little smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, him and Hermione like we thought,” he nodded, “Told him that he and Hermione would be in our bad books for a bit, but they should come over in a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t know if I want to thank them or strangle them,” Draco murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Same,” Harry admitted, “Though, he did say that we always needed a push to do something, which is kind of true,” he huffed a little, leaning his head against Draco’s shoulder as he reached down and gently poked his daughters’ palm. Little fingers curled around the tip of his finger, causing Harry to smile, “She is so perfect though Draco,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Draco laughed lightly, “Though I know we needed a bit of a push, which is why I’m annoyed and not mad,” he answered, “Oh and healer said that we should just keep her on a schedule and that she may start crying soon, a lot of the ritual children tend to be a bit more quiet than normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Harry sighed, glad that there was nothing wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me, her feeding time, so go and make a bottle up and you can do so,” Draco ordered. Harry nodded and got up, heading to the kitchen where Milly was working on lunch for the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eight</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco were happy in their little bubble as they cared for their daughter and started to make a few changes in their lives. Though neither of them really noticed as the day went past. The morning after Harry quit was different. There was a lot of mail and then he spotted the newspaper. “What the fuck happened this time?” Harry questioned as he opened it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are Parents?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Romilda Vane</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This reporter was happy to learn of this new development in their relationship. A child has been brought into a home of a young man that we see as a hero and the villainous Malfoy. We reported once before when our young Saviour started to date Draco Malfoy. We tried back then to make people aware of the situation and to make sure that Harry Potter was doing well. Instead, we were told to be quiet, to not say a word.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The world really needs to know that now they are parents, they have brought a child into their troubled relationship. A baby is innocent and shouldn’t be around Draco Malfoy, I don’t know what Harry Potter’s friends are doing, but they aren’t trying to keep him safe. I tried to voice my concerns when I was at school with them. But no one listened to me then. I am hoping now as I report on this situation that people will pay attention and wake up to the fact that our Saviour is in danger and has been since he and Draco Malfoy started dating. And I say dating in the loosest of terms. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter is a kind and generous man. Draco Malfoy has always been his rival and enemy. To see them get along must have had some sort of intervention to make it so. And as everyone knows, Draco Malfoy had been on trial for being a Death Eater after the war was over. He may have been acquitted, but that doesn’t stop the fact that he was a Death Eater and had committed crimes. It was all ignored thanks to him doing something to our saviour.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This reporter has also been able to find out that he has quit the Aurors, as you all know this has been a job that Harry Potter had wanted to do since he was in school. And for that to change now? Something is going on and this report vows to get to the bottom of what is going on with Harry Potter, our Saviour!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell,” Harry cursed as he finished reading, “Seriously, that bitch is trying to say that Dray has potioned me. It was her that fucking tried to potion me in sixth year. And we have proof of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s got you all worked up?” Draco asked as he walked over to him, their daughter was still asleep in her crib, and neither wanted to wake her just yet, she had cried for the first time that morning to be changed, and she had gone to sleep as soon as she had been.</p><p> </p><p>Harry handed him the paper, “Have a read,” he told him, heading to the kitchen. He had a deal with Milly. He was allowed to cook breakfast as long as she got to cook dinner and lunch for them. And cooking was always soothing to him, which is why he liked doing breakfast. The paper was often the cause of his upset over the years.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced as Draco seated himself at the table as he cooked. He could see the rage building in the blond. “I thought this was over with,” he ground out, almost slamming the paperback on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry growled a little as he pulled out the bacon and sausages. “Vane is a pain in the arse. She is the one that called the Aurors when we were at school, when everyone found out we were dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was trying to get me thrown in Azkaban, telling them that I was using a love potion. There was even one in my things,” he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know, I remember, but then it was proved to belong to someone else. Though we never found out who, I can easily guess,” Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>There was a hiss from the floo as someone walked through, “Draco, Harry,” Hermione called out as she left the floo room.</p><p> </p><p>“In the kitchen!” Harry called out.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione quickly walked in, “I see you saw the paper,” she said, gesturing to it and the number of letters that were piled up, “No Howlers?” she asked, not seeing the telltale red envelope anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“I warded the place against them,” Draco snorted, “I’ve seen and heard even more stories about Molly Weasley’s Howlers than anything. They are scarier than having to face Voldemort,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “agree on that,” he laughed, “and yeah Hermione, we saw,” he turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to head there, I’ve been working on something to get that little bitch off our backs about things since we were at school,” Hermione said, eyes narrowed. At that moment, the two of them remembered how vindictive she could be. Just thinking about Rita Skeeter had Harry slightly, only slightly, worried for Romilda Vane. Though he supposed that she would deserve it in the end. She had tried to potion him again in Eight Year, not long after Harry and Draco had gotten together. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come with you,” Draco said, “I’ve had enough of this Witch trying to push aside our relationship. She keeps going to the Aurors.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least twice a month she’d turn up trying to talk to Robards about me and Draco,” Harry admitted. He hadn’t said anything after the first three times she had done so. It had only been two weeks after he had started at the Aurors that she had turned up the first time, demanding that Robards check him over for potions and such. Ron and Harry had snorted at that, as each and every single one of them was to go through detoxification at least once a month to make sure that there were no potions in their system. Wouldn’t do for the Aurors being infiltrated at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Ron told me,” Hermione said, “He kept a log of each time she went in and even got Robards to make a recording of each one. I’ve been compiling them, making a case and now, I am going to get her,” she said, her eyes flashing a little as her magic made her hair frizz up that little bit more, even with the potions she used to keep it under control.</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun, I’ll have breakfast for all three of us when done,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to come?” Hermione said, blinking at her friend, a little shocked that he wasn’t going to.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a baby girl upstairs that can’t be left alone, and I am done, I don’t want anything to do with her. She’s a crazy, obsessed stalker,” he snorted, “I’d rather calm down here, cook breakfast and spend some time with my daughter than give that bitch any more of my time,” he told them, turning back to the stove.</p><p> </p><p>Draco got up and walked over to him, kissing him, “I’ll be back soon, love you,” he told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, have fun,” he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Hermione walked towards the floo room and went through. Ending up in the reception hall of the Daily Profit. “I hate this place,” Hermione grumbled, “All they do is tell lies about everything. They never report the news properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Draco said as he let Hermione be in charge of this bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to speak with Romilda Vane and Chief Marcus Turnis, I’m here about legal matters,” she ordered, “And I will not just wait around for you to fob me off either,” she added, leaning a little closer. “I will speak to them and I will speak to them now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, erm, yes, of course!” the scared young man manning the desk said, “just… just go in the lift and go to floor five, they’re both there!” he stammered a little as he pointed to the lift.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Hermione said, giving him a pleasant smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes, I forget how terrifying you can be,” Draco snorted as they headed to the lift. It didn’t take them long to get to the fifth floor. Exiting the lift, Hermione was in the lead as she spotted Romilda Vane talking to Marcus Turnis.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you’re both here,” Hermione said as he waited for them to turn to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hermione,” Romilda said, greeting her warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Mrs Weasley to you, Miss Vane,” she snapped, glaring at the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Herm-” she began.</p><p> </p><p>“I would shut up if I were you,” Draco said as he stepped around Hermione and came into view.</p><p> </p><p>“You!” Romilda hissed as she glared at the young man.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes me, the one that you’ve been maligning for the past, I don’t seven years so far, I think,” he guessed a little as he glanced at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Around that, and now it stops,” Hermione smirked, “This is a legal document that tells you that you must stop your harassment of the Auror department and of Draco Malfoy Potter and Harry Potter Malfoy. You are no longer to be within 100 feet of them. And it also says that if you report on them in the paper again with any lies or false statements, you will be fined 10,000 galleons, a second time will see you on probation and doing community service, a third time and you’ll face some time in Azkaban,” she said as she listed all the thing she had been able to push through, putting down each and every single paper.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve harassed no one!” Romilda claimed as she shook her head, “I’ve just reported what has been going on. And he has been in the centre of it and caused nothing but trouble to everyone. Harry Potter needs to be freed from his influence!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve done nothing to Harry but love him. Unlike you who has tried to give him love potions twice. The first time they ended up being eaten by Ron Weasley, the second time ended up almost killing him since he is allergic to one of the ingredients!” Draco yelled at her, “Come near him again and I will make sure that those charges will be pressed. At the moment Harry held off, not wishing to go through a trial. But with everything that you’ve done since, it all goes against you,” he reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Turnis,” Hermione said as he then looked at the man, “I suggest that you start vetting what your reporters are reporting. Lies can cause damage to things, and if that is the case then you can be sued for those damages, and it won’t be a few measly couple of thousand galleons, this could be in the hundreds of thousands range,” she warned him, eyes narrowed and a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm, well…” Mr Turnis began, “I will make sure,” he finally said.</p><p> </p><p>“I do remember the trouble you got into when Rita Skeeter went off the rails,” Hermione said, reminding of the prison sentence that the witch got when she stalked Harry and Draco during their last year at school. Romilda Vane had been helping her back then as well. Trying to find something that would split Harry and Draco apart.</p><p> </p><p>“I… remember,” he nodded. The paper had also been fined for the actions of their reporter.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, the same can happen in this situation as well. Now Harry Potter as part of the Auror, Miss Vane, had to go through potion detoxification each month. They also go through spells, to make sure none of their Aurors are compromised in any way. This prevents a lot of things, which includes love potions. Your rants to Head Auror Robards were recorded, and you were warned that they would be. He has told you several times this fact that you refuse to listen to. Each time you accuse Draco of positioning Harry has been proven false. But we have on record that you have attempted it twice.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was found to have had one!”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t from him,” Hermione said, “I’ve had someone in Seoul, South Korea looking into the vial found in his belongings during our school years. They have traced it back to you. They have very, very tight control on such things over there. More so than here. They know how to trace a potion to the very brewer. Since we all release magic all the time in minute traces, they are able to detect it. And the testing is recognised by the Auror Department, meaning you could be prosecuted for a number of things because of that one,” she was smirking as she finished, “I suggest you have a good look at yourself Miss Vane.” And with that, she walked out. Draco shaking his head and following her. He hadn’t had to do a thing, but he had a few things to tell Harry.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine</p><p> </p><p>Draco had gone back home, Hermione followed him and found Harry in the kitchen at the table, breakfast laid out and ready for them as he fed their daughter. “Everything go okay?” he asked as he looked up at the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Hermione was awesome,” Draco grinned as he sat down and told Harry what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, if she does bother anyone again, make sure to go through with it all. I’m done,” Harry sighed, as the bottle emptied and he began to burp the baby girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Hermione promised as she began to take a few things and put them on her plate. Draco doing the same but also doing another plate for Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, make sure to eat,” Draco reminded him as he watched Harry clean the daughter of the milk that she had spit back up.</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Harry said, shaking his head, “Well, that’s over with,” he murmured, looking at his daughter as he settled her in his arms and used one hand to eat breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Hermione nodded before taking a bite of her breakfast, “Seriously Harry, open a café or something, you’re cooking is great,” she murmured, enjoying the food, “You can team up with Molly, you’d both make a killing,” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Harry laughed, “It’s an idea,” Harry nodded, not really taking it seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“You're a good cook when you can get Molly out of the kitchen long enough to use it,” Draco smirked at his husband, eating his own breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Harry shook his head, “Let’s just concentrate on this little one first,” he added, gesturing towards the now content baby that was half asleep in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“So, name?” Hermione asked the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got a couple of ideas for one, but for now we want to keep that with us,” Draco answered her, smiling at Harry. They had been up most of the night worried about their daughter and also thinking of names for her. They had three that they liked and were going to see which one in a few more days.</p><p> </p><p>“What about a naming Ceremony?” Hermione then asked, “Are you going to be going through that?” she added. She had done them twice; both of her children were the godchildren of Draco and Harry. She knew that while the Weasley family would always be there for them, she knew that these two would go to the end of the world to keep them safe. Though, most of the Weasley family was like that as well.</p><p> </p><p>“We are, we’ve already started planning for it and the celebration afterwards,” Harry told her, “We’ve asked Molly to help me with the food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she’s going to be very happy with that,” Hermione grinned, “And Harry, Draco,” she paused for a moment waiting for the two to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” he asked, already knowing what she was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, for springing that on you, but…” she sighed for a moment, “you know you would have been dragging your feet for a number of years more before doing anything. And by then I’ve no doubt that you would have both been old men.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “maybe, but it would have been at the right pace for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t,” Hermione said looking at him, “I know you, Harry, you wanted a child now, not later, but you hesitate. You always do when it comes to things that you want for yourself. You hesitated when you wanted to ask Draco out, when you wanted to ask him to marry you, it took you five years to finally quit the Aurors when you never wanted to join in the first place. This was the same to me, hesitation until you get that push that makes you do something you want to do,” she pointed out to him. Knowing that she was right.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Harry and then nodded, “You’re right, we do hesitate a lot on things, but that’s because we don’t want to just rush in, that can cause problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you both rush into thing’s head first most of the time. But only when it comes to helping friends and that,” Hermione rolled her eyes, “When it comes to something you want, you stop and think things over so much that you never actually do anything without a bloody good shove.”</p><p> </p><p>“Language!” Harry said, giving her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t understand yet, get the bad language out the way, because as soon as they do you are doomed. They will repeat everything. How many times I’ve found out what Ron has got me since Hugo was able to talk and repeat is brilliant. Ron can’t hide anything from Hugo, always talking to him, telling him everything. He makes a great spy,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco laughed with her, “Though next time, just, don’t do what you did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t need to know you know that you’ll be just fine,” Hermine shrugged, not really repentant on what she had done. She saw them hesitate for too long and did something about it. Just like she always had done.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “You don’t regret it at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Hermione smirked, “And do you regret it?” she asked them, turning the question back around.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Harry shared a quick look, “No, we don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded in agreement, “We don’t, just… I think it is still a bit of a shock that we’re now parents, instead of just uncles to everyone,” he added quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s fine,” Hermione told him, “You always worry over the silly things,” she sighed, finishing her breakfast, “Oh, and Ron told me you’re quitting the Aurors last night. He’s giving in his notice today as well. Molly had the kids before you ask,” she added, seeing Draco about to question her.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for breakfast, Harry,” Hermione smiled as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, you know that,” he smiled back as he finished his own.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later,” she said, “And I’ll come back to meet your little girl tomorrow or something. Maybe when Ron has a day off.”</p><p> </p><p>“He might be given the same as me,” Harry said as he got up to follow her, “I’ve used some of my holiday time to fill in for my two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, I can hope, I know he wants to be at home with the kids. He missed out on a lot with Hugo. He doesn't want to miss out with Rose as well,” Hermione said softly as she stood by the fireplace, a pinch of floo powder in her hand already.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he told me about that. Part of the reason why I quit now instead of later on,” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because they grow up too quickly and then they’re talking and running off,” she told him, thinking of how big Hugo has gotten over the last couple of years. From the tiny baby that had first been placed in her arms, to the now toddler that barely had time to cuddle before he was running off to play.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded, thinking about Teddy. He would have to contact Andromeda soon and talk with her. She no doubt read everything in the paper already.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care, Harry,” Hermione said as he threw in the pinch of floo powder and called out, “the Burrow.” In a flash of green flame, she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took some powder and threw it in, “The Melting Pot, living room,” he called out and knelt down, sticking his head into the green flames. He would never really get used to that at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Andromeda said, “I thought you would have told us if you were going to go through the ritual,” she admonished. He could hear the hurt in her voice as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Andy,” he said, “We didn’t exactly plan anything, Ron and Hermione set us up. We’ve been parents for around two days and we’re still getting the hang of things. We were slowly going to let people know and tell you all so you could come down and meet her. But of course, someone had to be a stalker and report it in the paper first.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a feeling something like that had been the case. I know you would have said something if you were really going to do the ritual,” she smiled, “Teddy doesn’t know yet, so you want to speak with him?” she asked him gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure,” he smiled as he then waited for Andromeda to fetch Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Harry!'' Teddy yelled as soon as he saw his uncle's head in the flames, “Are you going to come over and play for a bit?” he asked, hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry buddy, not going to be able to, but maybe you and Nana would like to come over in a while and say hello. I want you to meet your little sister,” he told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Little sister?” Teddy said slowly, “I have a little sister, from my mummy and daddy?” he asked, lip trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“No, from me and Uncle Draco, but we want you to be her big brother,” Harry corrected him gently. “I know you’re awesome with your cousins and I know you’ll be an awesome big brother to your little sister, to my daughter,” he added, a soft smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, I will be the best big brother ever!” Teddy yelled, all smiles again, “Do you think Mummy and daddy would be proud and happy for me to be a big brother?” he asked, the smile dropping from his face just as quickly as it had appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“They would be,” Andromeda was the one to answer, hugging her grandson tightly, “They would be so happy and proud of how much you’ve grown and everything you’ve done.”</p><p> </p><p>“They would,” Harry agreed, “Now, after lunch why don’t you and nana come and see her,” he smiled, “We could do with another person to help with the naming ceremony,” he added, looking towards Andromeda. Since Narcissa had retired to the content, she hadn’t stepped foot on English soil since a few weeks after Draco graduated Hogwarts. Draco had sent word to his mother about their daughter, but hadn’t received anything back but a small congratulations and no mention if she would be coming after being invited. “Draco may need some help for his side of things,” he added a little cryptically.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, we’ll be over later,” she nodded. “Say goodbye, Teddy, we’ll be seeing Uncle Harry a little later,” she instructed the seven-year-old.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later, Uncle Harry, tell Uncle Draco I said hello and give my little sister a kiss,” he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, Teddy, bye, bye,” he laughed lightly as he ended the call and got up. Walking to the living room, he saw Draco just about to sit down. “Dray,” he greeted going over.</p><p> </p><p>“See Hermione off all right?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, also talked to Andy as well, told her what happened. Asked her to come over after lunch with Teddy. So, he can meet his little sister and we adults can talk about the naming ceremony in two weeks,” he answered, sitting down beside him and leaning his head back against the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t think about contacting Auntie Andy at all,” he murmured, leaning his head against Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I thought since… since Narcissa doesn’t look like she’s coming back, you could do with someone helping with the naming ceremony,” he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Draco smiled, looking towards the bassinet where their daughter was now napping after her morning feed and cuddles.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve decided on a name for her,” Harry said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think so too,” Draco smiled back, glancing up at him as Harry turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Harry grinned, “Let’s hope it’s the same name, or we’re going to argue,” he laughed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Better not argue,” Draco warned him. “On three, we say the name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded. They counted down and grinned when they called out the names that they had chosen, and it was the same ones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ten</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at those that were gathered. The garden had been decorated with the help of Molly and Andromeda. It was beautifully done. Draco was nearby, their daughter in his arms and flowing long robe that resembled the old-fashioned christening dresses that he had seen from the Victorian era. She looked adorable; she was quiet in Draco’s arms, not a sound had been made even when everyone had gone over to see her and coo over her.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda called everyone to sit down. Molly going over to her. They were both going to be representing the older generation, the grandparents of the child. Arthur walked over to join the two women, smiling at them both as he took Molly’s hand in his. Only those that would be in the child’s life as they grew were invited, close family and friends only. These things were private. Afterwards, a notice would be put in the papers telling everyone of the birth, the name of the child and who were their godparents. Each magical child was announced in this way, a triumph of a new generation of witches and wizards.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that everyone is seated,” Andromeda began, “We are here to hear the name of the New Daughter for the House of Potter and Malfoy. They have been blessed with a child from Mother Magic and wish to share their blessing with all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“We ask everyone gathered if they will be there with us, to help us guide the way for our daughter?” Draco asked as he stepped forward, carrying his daughter in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“We shall,” the guests all said as they brought up their wands, pointing them to the sky and shot up a spark of magic. The children that were there, looked in Awe at the display.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cool,” Teddy murmured from where he was seated with Ron and Hermione and their two.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your blessing,” Draco smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Harry then moved towards his husband, putting an arm around him, “We have asked two, to be beside our daughter as she grows, to guide her, to help her, to be there for her should we not be able to,” he added, a little soberly. He thought of Teddy and how his ceremony had never been able to go ahead as they had been in the middle of a war. No one had been able to do such things apart from very close family.</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Hermione stood, Hermione quickly handing Rose over to Fred, while Ron made Hugo sit beside his uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermione Jean Weasley,” Harry spoke their full names, “You helped this happen, you have been by my side since I first entered this world and you will always be beside me as I walk my path in life.”</p><p> </p><p>“From the moment I accepted the two of you as part of my life, you have been my friends, confidants, people that I know I can trust with the most precious of gifts I have been given. My daughter,” Draco said, glancing down at the baby girl before looking at the two that now stood before him.</p><p> </p><p>“We ask that you guide our daughter and be beside her as you have with us,” Harry smiled at the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“And since this is also your fault,” Draco murmured under his breath so only the four of them could hear him, “Will you,” he said, louder this time, “be her godparents?” he asked a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“We shall,” Ron nodded, smiling back.</p><p> </p><p>“We’d be honoured,” Hermione grinned widely.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco waited for the two of them to raise a hand and hover it over their daughter. They tapped their hands on Ron and Hermione’s. Pushing their magic into their friends for a moment. Ron and Hermione’s magic began swirling within them and then it started to come forward a little as it dropped towards their daughter. A bright light encompassed the five of them for a moment as the Godparent bond snapped into place. A magical blessing that will aid them in guiding the child. Harry had one with Teddy, it helped him when he was having trouble talking about Remus and Tonks. </p><p> </p><p>“We shall be with her always,” Hermione said, a little emotionally, Ron nodding along with her, not able to say a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” the two said, smiling at their friends. Ron and Hermione took up a place with each other as they all turned to face Molly, Arthur, and Andromeda.</p><p> </p><p>“We entrust the next generation to you, our precious ones,” Molly said as she went over and kissed the baby girl's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“You will guide her as we guided you,” Arthur said, patting Harry on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You will love her as we love you,” Andromeda then added as she went over and kissed Drake on the forehead, repeating it with Harry.</p><p> </p><p>The baby girl made a little gurgle as the magic swirled around them all. Eyes bright as she looked up at her parents. Harry smiled widely as they then turned back to everyone. “To bless our daughter one last time, we ask that you go over to the garden area we have prepared and plant a daffodil bulb for her, that will grow and regrow every year, just as she will grow every year.”</p><p> </p><p>People stood up and slowly they went over, taking a bulb from the box that had been set up and planting it, using their magic to give the bulb a little water. Harry and Draco watched as Hermione and Ron were the last ones to do so. Giving out a shower of magic that rained down on the ground where the bulbs were planted.</p><p> </p><p>As their guests began to head back to their seats, they went over to where Harry and Draco were standing. Each of them had a small pouch, mostly embroidered with small symbols of protection on them. Inside would be a small token, sometimes a few coins, other times it would be a piece of jewellery or even a gem or two. Something that would be put into a trust vault for the baby for when they started at Hogwarts. Parents would add to it over time. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry said as everyone was finally seated.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Ron walked over to them last. Instead of the small token, they instead raised their wands. “With the blessing of Mother Magic, we make our final gift, one that will be with you always.” </p><p> </p><p>The two concentrated as they pulled their magic and sent it through their wands. It didn’t take long for the swirling of their magic to join, and soon a bracelet was formed. It hovered over the baby for a moment before flashing as it was finished being formed. It disappeared and then reappeared on the baby’s arms before it sank into her skin, a glowing band was now there. After a few days, it will disappear, but the magic would be swirling within the child as they developed, helping to guide the little witch as she grew.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll always be there for you, may our magic help protect you from harm,” Hermione said as she leaned down and kissed the little girl’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled down at the baby girl, “May our magic lead us to you when you need us,” he told her, doing the same as Hermione before they stepped back and took up their place on either side of Draco and Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you all for coming,” Harry said, “We have taken a while to choose the name that our daughter will carry with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“A name has power and meaning, for her first name, a given name, we have chosen Carina, as she is most beloved by us, but also for the Constellation Carina, which holds the second brightest star in the night sky, it is also a tradition of the Black Family, for which we are both part of, to name their child after something with the night sky. We hope that our ancestors are happy with our choice as we are,” Draco smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at his daughter and then at those that had gathered, “Our choice of middle names is Lilian, another way of saying Lily. This name wasn’t really chosen for its meaning, but more for what it represents to me, the name of my mother. A woman I don’t really remember, but know protected me and gave her life for mine. May her courage and wisdom be passed to my daughter. Mum, Dad, watch over her as you do me,” he added, glancing up for a moment before looking back at his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“We wish you all to welcome Carina Lilian to the Malfoy and Potter families,” Hermione spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>“And also, welcome Carina Lilian into our lives,” Ron finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, Carina Lilian Malfoy Potter to the world, may you always be blessed,” the gathered guests said as once more they all raised their wands and shot a little magic into the air. The magic burst above them, showering everyone with little sparkles of magic, warming them all.</p><p> </p><p>“It tickles,” Hugo laughed as he held out a hand and caught a couple of the warm sparkles.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy nodded, “it does,” he then laughed as he caught another one. The children all running around laughing and trying to catch as many of them as they could.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you everyone,” Harry smiled, “and now,” he said, snapping his fingers and with the aid of Milly, who was listening and waiting for her cue, a buffet table appeared in front of everyone, “Food is now ready for you all, please enjoy,” he bowed to them, Draco doing his best while holding Carina in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Hermione hugged the two before going to get their own children. Rose was beginning to fuss and Hugo was dancing around looking like he was about to cry. Harry took Carina for a moment, as Milly popped to his side with a bottle for her. He went over to one of the tables that had now been added to the garden, the chairs that had been set up now surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Harry,” Dean said as he walked over, Seamus walking beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Harry grinned, as he finished feeding Carina, “How are things?” he asked, glancing towards Seamus for a moment. Moving Carina around so he could burp her. Seamus watched him, a wistful look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grinned, “Going well, finally been able to have that talk,” he told him, “Come on, Shay,” he said, taking the man’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Seamus nodded, still looking a little shell-shocked and out of his depth. Though he watched as the two went over to Ginny, who kissed the both of them before the three went over to get some food.</p><p> </p><p>Draco walked over and sat beside him, putting a plate for Harry on the table, “I still can’t believe we have this beautiful little girl,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled back, “I know, but we do, and maybe we were idiots waiting so long when we both wanted to have a child.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded as Andromeda walked over with Teddy, “Hey, Teddy,” he said as he pulled the almost eight-year-old onto his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s really small,” he said as he leaned over to look at his baby sister, “I have so much to teach her,” he said, “Can I hold her again, I promise I’ll sit really still?” he asked his godfather, his eyes pleading with Harry as they changed from their usual brown-blue to bright green.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “You can,” he nodded as Draco put Teddy onto a chair and then when the child was ready, he put Carina in his arms, making sure to help him for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy grinned widely up at his grandmother, “Look Nana, I’m being a big brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“That you are,” Andromeda laughed lightly. “You should both be so proud,” she then said to the two adults.</p><p> </p><p>“We are, and we’re so happy,” Draco said, Harry nodding along, though he was mostly paying attention to Teddy and Carina, who were staring at Teddy as his hair circled through a few colours.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda nodded and walked away, leaving the little family to their bubble for a moment before more guests came to congratulate the two of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is all for the fic. It was a joy to write and the next chapter has the art. Which is amazing! It inspired a wonderful fluff-filled fic that was an utter joy to write!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>